Miranda
Miranda is a light purple furred koala bear who is the second main protagonist in Koala Kid. Miranda first appeared at the desert part of the outback and watched Johnny save her friend Mac the kangaroo and the other kangaroos from Blacktooth the dingo dog and the dingoes during their duel. Everybody was admiring Johnny and Miranda didn't approve of him. Johnny's purple silky coated Tasmanian devil friend Hamish said he was "The Koala Kid" and got nicknamed Koala Kid. Johnny was later admiring Miranda's boomerang skills. Then Miranda's little sister Charlotte was kidnapped by Dingoes while Johnny (who she thought was Koala Kid) was watching. Miranda, Johnny, Mac, Hamish, Higgins (Hamish's monkey friend and photographer), and an elderly wombat went on a journey to save Charlotte. The elderly wombat told them about Bog the crocodile who wants to control the river. They later find out the vulture Boris, dingo dogs, and Bog are in an alliance. Johnny walked on a wooden board bridge and almost fell but survive d it magnificently. The gang then met up with two huge vicious boa constrictors (who may or may not have been affiliated with Bog). Everybody but Johnny and Miranda ran off. One began to strangle Miranda and Johnny had them fight each other and they escaped but then fell into a hole in the sand. The two split up and a very large Frilled lizard chased Johnny and Johnny escaped into a small hole in the underground rock canyon. The frill rammed his head into it and the small rock hideout crumbled. Johnny then pulled a splinter of wood out of his mouth and the frill became very affectionate with Johnny and licked him several times. Miranda then came hearing the frill's noise and Johnny stopped her from using her boomerang and said he's a friend. Johnny named the giant frill Bull after the animal he saw at the Big Top. Johnny and Miranda rode Bull and several pegs of rock and then soon down a rock cave river system. Miranda held on to Johnny and felt love for him. Miranda asked Johnny his name, because it's obviously not Koala Kid, and he replied Johnny. Miranda was happy Johnny was being real with her as they were re-fighting dingoes. then Boris flies to them with a carnie poster of Johnny the albino Koala. Miranda is upset with him and Johnny runs off hopelessly. Miranda then gives her self up to the dingoes so Charlotte can be free. Hamish, Higgins, and Charlotte then come to Johnny, and Hamish tells him he needs to save Miranda! Hamish and Higgins created a distraction by dressing up as female carnival clowns wanting to get back to the circus and the dingoes wanted to eat them. Mac and the kangaroos captured the dingo dogs. While Bog is sleeping, Johnny rides on Bull and unties Miranda. They ride away, when Bog wakes up angry and chases after them. Bull, Miranda, and Johnny enter the Big Top with Bog coming behind them. Johnny and Miranda run up the poles to the trapeze and Bog fought back running up and cutting the lines with his claws. Johnny then cut the chandelier and landed on Bog and Johnny with the stands from the trapeze and part of the tent. Johnny was alright and Bog was presumed dead. Later, the dingo dogs were being sold at the pet store in the carnival and Bog was alive and bought. Johnny and Miranda rode on Bull into the sunset while Johnny kissed her. Friends: Charlotte, Johnny, Mac, Higgins, Hamish, Quint, wombats, kangaroos, wallabies, koalas, bilbies, Bull. Enemies: Bog, Boris, Boa constrictors, Dingo Pack, Blacktooth Currently After defeating Bog in the Big Top, the lizard manager gave Johnny the part with Higgins and Hamish. It is possible that Miranda works there to because she admit she kind of liked it. The gang could still come in contact with Bog, Blacktooth, the Dingo Pack, and/or the vulture in the future! :) Notes *Miranda is one of the only two females in Koala Kid. The other being her little sister Charlotte pinstripe potoroo is her nemisis. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters